


Chloe's Digest

by AwesomeHeart



Series: Soulbands [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Family Soulmates, Friendly Nino Lahiffe/Chloe Bourgeois, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Platonic Soulmates, Sibling Adrien Agreste/Chloe Bourgeois, Sibling Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chloe Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: Snippets of Chloe's days from when she is given Pollen.She tells Pollen stories of when she meets her soul connections and relationships she has. Aswell as some everyday activities.Exploring what makes Chloe well Chloe in this universe.
Series: Soulbands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166087
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off after chapter 21. Wrong in Bands of Many Soul Connections. 
> 
> You don't have to read that story to read this one. 
> 
> This story will be Chloe based so you won't see much from others prospective.

There were many potential things she thought she would be doing in life. Following the steps of her bumbling father, running as mayor of Paris whilst running the hotel was one of them. The other was more in line with her aloof mother, style queen of the masses with people groveling at her feet. Both paths involved using people as mere stepping stones and nothing more.

Then she had started making her own connections.

Adrien gave her a sunflower upon finding her lost in the gardens after following a bumblebee. A sunflower that would always find a way to look towards the sun. 

Sabrina had given her a daisy chain as they had been left alone at the park. A unity born from the sadness of their mothers not being there for them. 

Marinette bumping into her caused her held pear blossoms to be scattered around the pair of them. A treasured rivalry that helped the other grow as they aimed to be equals.

She certainly didn’t expect it to lead her to this path. 

She glanced to the left of her vanity table as she brushed the ends of her hair with her bejeweled paddle brush. A tiny being of yellow and black with golden eyes surrounded by blue. With the happiest and brightest smile that she ever did see. A being with the power that could transform her into the hero Queen Bee. 

It certainly wasn’t a path that she thought she, Chloe bourgeois, would ever think of going down.

Chloe settled the brush down on the table and leant her elbows on the spare space as she studied the kwami further. Receiving the bee miraculous from Chat Noir had been a strange experience. Having interacted with the two heros during unfortunate akuma experiences where she had caused them accidently or helped them indirectly or when she had been akuma herself. It really came as a surprise to be called upon to help them fight Hawkmoth. 

“Is everything okay my Queen?” The Kwami, Pollen, asked with a curious tone and gaze. 

“Just processing.” Chloe settled her chin on her hands. Her manicured thumb stroked her throat in a soothing motion as she thought. “Fighting Alya as Grievance today wasn’t something I expected to do.”

“Owh! I suppose it would be! But you did so marvellously as a first timer my Queen!” Pollen’s little wings buzzed excitedly as she recalled the feelings of the fight. “You even managed to unlock a secondary power without much issue too! That doesn’t happen too often.” 

“Oh? I'm unique?” Chloe’s eyes shined in delight.

“All holders are unique in their own unique way. I have such excitement when it comes to learning with my holders on what they are capable of as they grow.” Pollen exclaimed, she started to hover a little off of the table as she talked. “The hive mind, when unlocked, manifests in such curious ways depending on time period and what the holder believes would work best in their situation. Last time my holder had such a vivid imagination that they ended up with a telepathic link with her teammates.” 

“How forward of her.” She huffed a little at not thinking of that. A com link that she had seen in movies didn’t seem as satisfying now.

“At times she had trouble with it, She ended up permanently linked with one of them and well… it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows as they say.” 

“Oh,” That made her feel a bit better at her idea. “Condolences.”

Pollen smiled as she stopped hovering. “It happens. Just have to help along the way and hope for the best when it comes to those types of situations.”

“Do.. Do I have to worry about something like that happening?” She asked a little worried.

Pollen shook her head quickly. “No no no, you are quiet grounded and have a very important sense of self that will keep you safe from melding from your teammates and friends.” 

Chloe snorted at that. “Who knew my sense of self importance would be a good thing.”

“It is such a good thing!” Pollen started hoovering again, “You know your worth! People just get so mad when they can’t bring you down to their level and get you to do what they want. There’s so many people out there that undercut themselves. It makes me sad.”

“Well… How about we make sure that my friends never undercut themselves?” Chloe poked Pollen which made the kwami giggle so she kept doing it as seeing the little kwami sad was making her sad. “Sound like a good place to start yeah?”

“Stop stop stoooop” Pollen continued to giggle as she fell lightly onto the table and was protecting her fuzzy belly from further poking. “Yes that would be a good place to start! Tell me about them? please pretty please my Queen.”

“Well am guessing since you are a being of the great wide universe, that you know about the Soulbands?” Chloe brought her arms behind herself to shrug off her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. She flourished her left arm grandly and presented it to Pollen to snoop at.

“Owh yes. You humans seem to just will things into existence at times, it can be just so fascinating seeing how your minds work.” Pollen swooped over and ethusically started investigating Chloe’s colours. She clapped her hands together when she saw the bands. “Coral pink and honey orange! Such lovely colours together.”

“Bee theme seems to be following me everywhere since I was little it seems.” Chloe pursed her lips a little as the thought only just occurred to her. “My life seems to be leading to you from the start.”

“Life can seem to be like that at times. You start noticing a pattern and that’s all you ever seem to see.” Pollen buzzed politely as she investigated the platonic band that was just above Chloe’s elbow. “You may at times unconsciously continue going that way as it has a sense of comfort or it’s been kind to you in some form. Bee’s have become a happy motif in your life, it's just a coincidence that I’m Bee themed too.” 

Chloe smiled a little at that. “Guess you’ll be my happy motif from now on.”

“Be more than happy to my Queen!” Pollon hovered happily again and poked at the teal and purple coloured Pla. “Whose this one?”

“That would be Sabrina. She was my second connection when I was about six.” Chloe hummed a little as she made a mental note to get a daisy pin for Sabrina for their tenth anniversary of their bond that was coming up. “We had been playing in the park making daisy chains together.”

“I would love to hear these stories someday!” Pollen buzzed excitedly as moved down the arm to nearer the wrist where the Family band was. “Whose these two?”

“Adrien is the snow white and icy blue. First connection, met when we were four, he was such a little sweetheart, still is at times.” She pointed at the Fa with her manicured nail then pointed to the Mi. “And this blush pink and grey is Marinette. Pretty much bumped into each other when we were eight. She had such bad clothing then, she’s much more fashionable now thankfully.” 

Pollen clapped happily again. “Such strong connections! Do you have friends outwith these?”

Chloe scrunched her nose at that as she thought of all the people that tried to friend her for money and influence. She brandished a nail file out of nowhere and filed down her nails slightly out of habit whenever she got annoyed. “There hasn’t been anyone worthy of my presence. Other than those three.” 

“Not even those connected to those three?” Pollen tilted her head inquisitively. She felt that there was something else there but it just hadn’t come to fruition yet. 

She hummed as her mind wondered. Her lips scrunched to the left as one name sprung to mind. “I suppose… possibly Nino. He has been around on occasions, mostly with Marinette in tow and I suppose I wouldn’t out right say no if he were to ask something of me. Potentially Alix and Kim too but like low level currently… They are quite good at parkour.”

“Well isn’t that something.” The kwami giggled lightly.

“Something alright.” Chloe blew off the dust then started buffing her nails to make them shiny again. Once satisfied she put away her tools and tidied up the vanity table. “Today has certainly been a day full of surprises.” 

“Good though yes?” Pollen landed on Chloe’s shoulder as the blonde started walking around the room putting her stuff away.

“I’m happy to help the heroes. I really want to repay them for all they have done over the years, so if that means parazyling, communicating and kicking the crap out of Akumas and Hawkmoth. Well who am I to say no to that.” Chloe smirked a little as she thought of kicking Hawkmoth’s head in. “I’m glad to have my happy bee motif beside me too.”

“Aww” Pollen squealed at the comment as she nuzzled into Chloe’s neck. “I’m happy to be here too, my Queen. They shall rue the day when they face Queen Bee’s wrath.”

Chloe laughed and snorted that she had to cover her nose. She hated when she laughed hard enough to snort. It would always hurt and if it happened more times she would always end up with a nose bleed. She hated that. “Yes, yes they would Pollen.”

“So what are we doing now?” Pollen asked as she floated down to the bedside table where a pillow had been set up for her. “Also your hair looks so lovely down! it is so fluffy and soft.” 

Chloe paused from gathering up her pj’s as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. A slight pout to her lip. “Mother has often called it a rat nest whenever she saw it down. So it’s… become a habit to have it up in a ponytail.”

“Oh…” Pollen’s antenne dropped at the sudden uneasiness coming from her chosen. “Maybe we can experiment with it?” 

She thought back to what she had been doing for her friends lately. Shaving Adrien’s hair, changing Marinette’s pigtails to space buns, and potentially Nino allowing her to play with his. She chewed her lip, maybe she had been wanting to change her hair for a while and just been reflecting onto her friends instead. “Yeah… Let’s experiment. Gotta make sure your miraculous stays on and looks pretty.” 

A sudden knock at the door startled them both when it opened that Pollen didn’t have time to hide. She ended up curling up on the pillow and hoped that she would be looked over. 

“Chloe, I’ve come to say goodnight.” Andre peeked around the door and was surprised to see that his daughter was still up and hadn’t changed yet. He instantly grew concerned as Chloe never really went off routine. “Is everything alright princess?”

“I’m okay Daddy.” Chloe smiled to ease her father's worries. “I had a tug in my hair that took a bit longer than expected to work out is all.” 

“Oh, oh that’s good then.” Andre smiled though his eyebrows were still up as his worry didn’t ease right away when he took notice of her hair was still down. “Has your cap gone missing? I can see about getting you some new ones.”

“It’s fine Daddy.” She whined as she dropped the pjs onto the bed and went over to hug his bigger form and was glad to see that he hugged her back with gentle gusto. She peered up at him as a thought occurred to her. “Actually there is something that you could do for me.”

“Anything my little princess.” Andre started patting her hair down tenderly. He had always loved to see his little girls hair down but could never voice it proper whenever his wife was around to disagree. Her little princess curls she had when she was little was something he adored. 

“I feel like my balcony has been a bit bland recently. So could I possibly do a rush order for flowers and stuff to brighten it up please?” She batted her eyes for added effect. Due to Sabrina and Marinette influence she had started saying please when asking for things. She had only been using it for those three and her father though and at times the butler. 

“That sounds wonderful sweetheart.” He praised as he felt glad that it wasn’t another clothing spree. That and he could take notes of the flowers she has taken a liken to and potentially have them dotted about in the hallways if they are easy to maintain. “I’ll give you the card at lunch time and you can do that afterwards if you are wanting to do it yourself? or do you want one of the roof gardeners to help?”

“I’ll do it myself, thank you daddy” She nuzzled his belly in thanks before back away. “I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“Of course dear.” He leant down to kiss her forehead as he normally would have had she been laying in bed. “Sleep well princess.”

“Night daddy.” She went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “See you at breakfast.”

Andre straightened as he nodded his head. Happy to see his daughter growing into such an independent woman. He took a step back and started closing the door behind him. “See you at breakfast.” 

Chloe sighed as the door closed behind her father. It was at times like this she wondered if her father would have been better working in a more gentle environment instead of the one his wife had pushed him into. She blew out air as she walked back to bed and picked up her pjs to change. “Shall be a moment Pollen.”

“I’ll be here.” Pollen got herself into a comfortable position and didn’t really want to move. Though she was curious about her chosens relationship with her parents. It seemed like Chloe got along with her father but her mother was another matter. 

Chloe had returned in her ladybug inspired pjs and her dotted silk bonnet on. She pushed up some strays into it as she climbed into bed. “You okay to help me order flowers tomorrow?”

“Of course! What kind of flowers do you have in mind?”

“Hmm… Ones that attract bees.” Chloe smiled ruefully as she slid under the covers and faced where Pollen was. “No lavender though. Sabrina’s allergic and I like her too much to get a different one. That and effort, people warming up to me is exhausting.” 

Pollen giggled at the bees' comment. “I’ll have a think as you sleep and get back to you in the morning, sound good?”

“Lovely.” She covered her mouth as she yawned then snuggled deeper into her pillow. She closed her eyes after a ting out a deep breath and instantly felt herself relaxed.

Pollen raised her head a little to watch Chloe tuck herself in “Hey Chloe?”

“Yes Pollen?” Chloe cracked an eye at Pollen’s use of her actual name as the kwami had mostly been calling her Queen since they met.

Pollen twitched a smidge as she wondered if she should ask or not. She loved hearing about interactions when people first meet their connections. It let her in on what her holder used to be like. “Could I hear about how you met Sabrina tomorrow?” 

“I don’t mind.” She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. A bit grateful that it wasn’t something serious. “Flowers and stories… sounds like a plan.” 

“Great!” Pollen snuggled into her own pillow happily. “Night my Queen!”

“Sweet dreams Pollen.” Chloe replied back a bit more quietly as closed her eye again. It wasn’t long till she was falling asleep to the images of sunflowers swaying in the sun, daisies dancing around in a chain and pear blossom petals drifting in the wind. With the occasional bee bumbling around that had her smiling in her sleep.


	2. Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abandoment and refereneced sucide

Pollen buzzed around the room after having a long day hiding within the confines of Chloe’s bag. She giggled as her wielder did a full body flop onto her bed which was followed by a muffled scream. “Come now my Queen, is today really scream worthy?”

There was a muffled reply till Chloe lifted her head up with glaring eyes. “Ridiculously so!”

The kwami blinked in confusion. The school day hadn’t been that bad other than the few curious looks her chosen had given Plagg’s kit, she thought it was cleared up when they had gone over to Tikki’s bug place. “Care to explain?”

Chloe’s eyes softened when the kwami was in her eye line. “I was too busy worrying about Adrikins and then helping the Ninny with getting his girlfriends the best pamper supplies that our spa has. I didn’t get a chance to order the flowers. So annoying...”

“...Ninny?”

She lifted herself up into a sitting position as she flicked her hair back in annoyance. “Nino. Only the fool part of the meaning. Him and Marinette have called me bee since we met, I was a bit brattier back then so Nino is Ninny, since asked him if he wanted a different one and he was like…” Chloe put on an imaginary cap on and flicked two fingers across the nonexistent lip as she deepened her voice to mimic his. “Nah Dudette! It's cool, I know you don’t mean it in a malicious way, bratzy bee.”

Pollen tumbled in the air as she giggled at Chloe's impression. She beamed “So do you have many nicknames for your friends?”

“Well Adrien is Adrikins, Nino is Ninny, Marinette is Riri but it is used for sister-like rescue situations. So if you hear her call me Coco, be prepared for anything.” Chloe pursed her lips as she rested her hand on her fist. “From possible kidnapping situation to crushing under one's feelings.” 

“That is a rather wide range.” Pollen settled herself on the bed and looked upwards with her big eyes. “So avoiding possibly bad experience stories, how about your other friend? Sabrina?”

“Brina…” Chloe’s lips morphed to a sad smile as she glanced down. “Thought we were avoiding bad experience stories?”

“Oh!” Pollen’s antennas straightened in surprise as her flippers went to her mouth. “But you two got on so well together earlier in the spa, it felt like you two were close since the beginning.” 

“Chill Pollen…” She gave the tiny being a gentle head pat then with a sigh she flopped back onto her bed like an almost starfish. “I got to meet Sabrina and I wouldn’t change the relationship for the world but it was just a sad experience to find each other due to our mothers abandoning us at the park.” 

Pollen floated over to the pillow beside Chloe’s head, antennas droopy and eyes sympathetic. “You don’t need to tell me…”

“I said I would.” Chloe yawned as sudden tiredness seeped into her bones. The yawn ended with a slight growl as she felt herself getting annoyed again. “Remind me to get the flowers afterwards okay? Otherwise i’ll be in a terrible mood tomorrow.”

“I will, my Queen.” Pollen made herself comfortable and planned to make sure to keep an eye on Chloe’s emotions just in case they would get too strong and end up attracting an akuma. “So… when did you meet?”

Chloe stared at the ceiling as she hummed in thought. The memory was both fuzzy yet sharp at the same time, growing up sucked when it came to remembering things. “We were six… Mother and I had just been visiting the Agrestes when we came across the park on the way back to the hotel…”

“Maman, I want to go to the park.” A little Chloe huffed as they got closer. She was feeling a little sore when Mr Agreste remarked that he had seen dogs with better dresses. “I’m going to the park maman.” 

“Whatever you say Clarice.” Audrey had already let her mind wonder to work and decided to settle on the benches and make a few phone calls. Chloe was far from her mind as soon as she sat down.

“It’s Chloe…” Her bottom lip jutted out sadly as her mother had once again forgot her name, Daddy had said his mother was really forgetful and that it would make him happy if she would be patient with her mother. She snorted at that as she crossed the road to the park. 

The park was rather lacking in children as she got there. The only one she could see was talking with their own parental figure. So Chloe decided to enjoy the freeness of the park. 

She chased the birds around in circles, giggling as she went as she spread out her own arms to fly. Once tired she went over to the sand pit to look for buried treasure but that ended quickly when she found some disgusting dog stuff. 

Stepping up on tippy toys she cleaned her hands in the fountain. Her tongue oeang out and nose scrunched in concentration. “Clean hands are good hands.”

She wiped her hands on her dress and looked back to where her mother had been to see her pacing back and forth angrily. So Choe figured she had a bit longer to play before they had to head home. 

The adventure area had always been her more favoured bit of the park so she went there next. She imagined that she was a hero jumping buildings when she jumped between the stepping logs. Swinging around like robin as she crossed the monkey bars and balance beams. Crossing a failing bridge as she tried to catch the bad man, luckily the rocking bridge she was crossing wasn’t in bad nick. 

Chloe did it a couple more times till she was satisfied that she had caught the bad guy in her mind. She was beaming victorious when she went to the swings. She struggled to get on it herself but she was determined and whooped she was successful. Though she was in a pickle now when she realised her legs didn’t reach the floor to push herself. She gave her best shout to try and get her mothers attention. “MAMAN! MAMAN!”

She waited a couple of seconds and tried shouting again only for there to be no reply.

An awful feeling started to fill her stomach as she looked around only to not see her mother at the bench. She started looking around her frantically causing the swing to squeak and creak with her movements. She cried out. “MAMAAAAN!” 

Chloe got off of the swing in a hurry and started running towards the bench she last saw her mother. She crossed the road and managed to avoid getting hit by a car in her haste. There was barely a screech of the tires stopping as the car hasn;t seen her. Very unaware of two curious sets of eyes on her, one curious to why she was sad and the other was on how she had avoided the car. 

Once at the bench she was breathing heavily and kept turning as she still couldn’t see her mother. Not in the direction of the Agrestes,not in the direction of the school or bakery, and not in the direction of the hotel. No sign of her mother. 

Tears flowed over her pudgy cheeks as she cried out again for her mother only to receive nothing in return. She sniffled as she thought of what to do next. Her lip trembled. “Stay in the area you know and can be easily seen by others.” 

With big breaths she made her way back over to the park and settled down amongst the flowers. Her daddy would come. He would know to come and get her. She shuddered as she started to silently cry into her knees. The thought of her mother leaving her hadn’t been something she thought would happen. Did Mr Agrestes opinion of her dresses really matter that much? Would her mother abandon her over that? 

...Would Daddy allow that to happen?

“Hello?”

Chloe stiffened at hearing another child’s voice. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. “Leave me alone…”

The voice was gentle and concerned as the telling off was disregarded. “Are you okay?”

She sniffled a couple of times as her emotions were all over the place that she ended up saying it in a watery tone. “No…”

There was a little ruffling of noise then she felt something being put in her hand and a warmth of a bond being connected on her arm. “Oh!”

Chloe looked up with red tear filled eyes to see a ginger haired girl crouched in front of her, Her body was shaking as she realised that she had made another bad first impression with a bonded and the feel of warmth was on a different part of her arm which meant that this girl was her first platonic too. 

“Owh you're so pretty” The girl spoke excitedly despite it being slightly inappropriate when the person in front of her had been crying and was probably sad. “Sorry sorry, I’m Sabrina! I really didn’t mean to interrupt you but I wanted to make sure you were okay, and possibly cheer you up with the daisy chain I had made.”

She sniffled again as she lowered her legs into a crossed position and took a look at the daisy chain that was in her hands. It wasn’t neatly done but she could see that it was done with great care. She held it to her chest as she looked back up to Sabrina. “Thank you… I’m Chloe.” 

Sabrina shifted excitedly again but had settled into the same pose as Chloe. “You’re my first soulmark band! I’m so happy to meet you. Dad keeps telling me about how great it is to have someone to connect too, I hope we can be great friends!... If...erm if that’s okay with you that is.”

Chloe couldn’t help but giggle a little as she dried her tears away with her sleeve. There was a similar excitedness in Sabrina that reminded her of Adrien that it made her smile. “I’m okay with that, let’s be friends.”

“Awesome, Do you want to make more chains with me? or flower crowns? I bet you would look so pretty with a flower crown.” Sabrina started babbling as she looked at the flowers and started inspecting them to see if they would be of any use.

“You would do! like a fairy… Do you want to play fairies? Once we make the crowns we could go on a fairy adventure!” Chloe got excited alongside her as she picked flowers herself but left the alone the one the bee liked. “Be kind to bees and bees be kind to you.”

“That’s such a nice saying.” Sabrina commented to which Chloe blushed to but Sabrina ignored as she gave the bee a tiny. “Hi little bee.”

Chloe was slightly embarrassed but was just glad to not be reprimanded for saying her sayings outloud. The looks which her mother gave her was rather disheartening, but saying things out loud at times was how she best recollected what had been taught to her. So it wasn;t something she would be stopping soon. 

She brandished the thought of her mother away and found that her time for waiting was best served playing with Sabrina. She had placed the daisy chain around her wrist and started constructing a pretty flower for Sabrina as Sabrina did one for her. They ended up chasing each other when it came to playing Fairies. Their laughter and squeals being the only thing heard in the park until the sirens came.

Sabrina was the first one to react as her dad was in the police force. She turned her head this way and that to see where they were coming from before looking for her own mother. She couldn’t see her either but she presumed that her mother might be nosey and at the sirens already. She brightened at possibly seeing her dad at work. “That might be my dad, can we go see?”

“Your dad a policeman?” Chloe dusted herself off as she got up then automatically took a hold of Sabrina’s hand when they walked in the direction of the sirens. They were slow as they had tried each other out from all the running. “My daddy runs the grand hotel down the road.”

“Mm hmm, greatest policeman ever.” Sabrina beamed proudly. “Oh the hotel! that’s so big, could we play hide and seek there some time?”

“Sounds like fun, I can ask daddy when I see him.” Chloe thought of all the spaces she knew of and knew she would have he avantage. She would have to teach Sabrina them when she’s over. She tilted her head when she saw a tall policeman with ginger hair looking around worriedly. “Is that your daddy?”

Sabrina looked when she had pointed and grinned as she waved. “Yup that’s him! DADDY!”

The policeman zoned in on them from Sabrina’s yelling and rushed on over. His neat and trim figure seemed to help get to them in no time. “Owh Sabrina honey, are you okay?”

“I’m okay daddy, I’ve been playing with Chloe here, she’s my first mark dad! how great is that!” Sabrina giggled excitedly as she tried to roll up her sleeve but stopped when her dad gave her a bone crushing hug. She squeaked out, “Dad?”

“It’s nothing pumpkin pie, I’m just so happy that you have managed to make a connection with someone. It’s a very special connection you know!” He pulled back with a strained grin as he patted down her hair.

“As you keep telling me.” Sabrina smiled though and had a kid incline that there was something wrong with her dad. 

“Hello Mr Raincomprix.” Chloe piped up from the side when she realised who the man was as she had seen him some times in talks with her daddy. 

“Owh Miss Bourgeois! Well isn’t it a small world. You and my daughter Soul connected like your father and I. '' Roger smiled genuinely that time around but it fell when he looked around to see neither Chloe's parents. “Where’s your parents little miss?”

“Daddy is at the hotel, I was out with maman but erm… She left me…” Chloe's words went softer near the ending as it trailed off. Now that she had said it outloud, she felt abandoned but she refused to undo Sabrina’s handy work of cheering her up. “Could you take me home Mr Raincomprix?”

“Be happy to, little miss.” He held his hands out for the girls to take and was glad when they did. He took them the long way round to avoid the car accident that happened nearby. 

“Hey dad?” Sabrina asked inquisitively.

Roger looked down to show she had his attention, “Yes pumpkin?”

“Where’s mom? She said she was going to get something from the bakery but I haven’t seen her.” She was a little worried that her mother would miss out on family time as it was rare for the three to be together.

“Ah don’t worry dear.” Roger gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “She asked me to come get you, she went to get some milk as we ran out.”

“Oh okay…” Sabrina brightened a little. “If Chloe’s dad is okay and Chloe, can I play at hers for a bit?”

“I don’t see why not! Maybe some ice cream too, how does that sound?” He asked with fake cheer that neither of the kids noticed due to the mentioning of ice cream. 

“Oh they have the special rocky road in the restaurant. I’ll ask daddy if we can have some, it’s his favourite flavour.” Chloe mentioned happily at the prospect of ice cream. Mother always said no it would ruin her figure but Daddy always snuck her some if she ate her veggies. 

“Guess the plan is set then, lets go!” Roger sat them in the car and buckled them up as safely as he could before driving them back to Chloe’s home. 

Chloe breathed deeply as she brought herself back out from the memory. She turned to see Pollen staring at her with sympathy and she hated it even if the kwami meant well. If anyone needed it, it was Sabrina. She went back to staring at the ceiling. “Mother and Daddy had a big fight after that and She ended up leaving for New York again. I didn’t see her again until she came back the following year and ended up calling me Cinders. I think birth had been the only time she has said my name correctly.”

“Chloe…”

“Don’t… Sabrina’s dad, Roger, when they got back home told her that Her mother had left them that day, it wasn’t until two years later that we found that her mother had actually ran, purposefully, in front of a car and died the day we met.” Chloe muttered darkly. “My mother is at least alive and actively ignoring me. Whereas hers died and abandoned her that way. Two different peas in the same pod we are.”

Pollen sat silently and waited. She could see that Chloe was feeling dark emotions but wasn’t letting them drown her. A resilient queen. 

With one deep breath that she released slowly as she sat up and took out the card that her daddy had given her at lunch time from her pocket. “Let’s get on to sunny things yes? Also look at something daisy-like for Sabrina while we are at it.”

The kwami took off at that moment to chase away her own sad thoughts and settled at Chloe’s computer desk with an eager smile. “How about a headband? or a bracelet? I might not know her much but I did notice she wore a headband earlier.”

“Such a plain bit thing too.” Chloe sat in her computer chair with her legs crossed. She placed her daddy’s car on the desk and booted up the computer. It didn’t take long till it was awake and she opened up a page to click the search bar. She typed as she spoke “Fairy flower crowns. I’m sure she would like something like that.”

Pollen watched her wielder go through a few sights before deciding to go to a bespoke one to see about commissions for a three piece set; A crown, bracelet and necklace. Then checked to see if they did custom fairy/elf ears too. Pollen tilted head curiously. “Why those?”

“Sabrina was talking about an Autumn faire happening and was hoping to go to it dressed up. So I figured why not go as fairies. No doubt Marinette and Adrien would love to do that… Maybe Nino if he’s up for it.” Chloe double checked her message before sending it to the maker. she then set up a group chat of the five of them about the faire. “But who knows… Just gotta go with the flow.”


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goes along with Bands of Many Soul Connections, chapter 23 spill.

Chloe fluffed out her hair after brushing it. She grumbled as she pouted “Why is styling others so much easier than ones self.”

Pollen giggled as she placed her miraculous into Chloe's hair once she had put it into a half up half down do. “You get more satisfaction from making others happy.” 

“Auch, you’ve mixed up with Marinette.” She flicked her make up back and forth before picking out her gold eyeliner and palette. 

“You like to help others be a better version then.” The kwami twirled on her chosens vanity and slipped into the setting powder. She coughed a couple times and was grateful when Chloe patted the powder off of her. “Thank you my Queen.”

She booped the kwami’s head with a smile as she returned back to her make up. “Mm maybe more like me.”

“So what’s the plan for today? Since the Liar has pretty much run away from her problems. School should be much quieter yes?”

“Depending.” Chloe spritzed her setting spray. She did a couple of poses in the mirror when she was satisfied with what she had created. “If Alya is there then they will be a bunch of sympathy pats and what not or whatever. Just have to keep an eye on things and see how it plays out really”

Knock knock.

“Who is it?” Chloe called out as Pollen hid away into her purse. 

“It’s Sabrina!”

She walked over to unlock the door and pulled it open to see Sabrina out of breath. She frowned in concern. “What happened?”

“Nothing nothing! I was just running a bit late is all.” Sabrina waved a hand in front of herself nervously as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. 

“Hmm” She walked away to pick up her jacket. She turned around to see Sabrina presenting her with a small box.

“Happy early tenth anniversary!” Sabrina smiled brightly as she looked between the present and Chloe. She chuckled nervously when Chloe didn’t say anything. “Sorry… I know you don’t really like surprises but I got too excited when I got it yesterday after school and I just really wanted to give it to you.”

“No no it’s okay Brina.” Chloe took the small box curiously to stop Sabrina from worrying. “I appreciate it”

“Owh good.” Sabrina ducked her head shyly and fiddled with her cuffs. “You can wait till the day if you want, I don’t mind if you open it now though.”

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly as Sabrina always got nervous when giving a present to her. Her ginger friend was always thoughtful that she wasn’t sure why she wasn’t as confident in them. She opened the lid carefully and her eyes widened slightly when she saw a neat detailed daisy necklace that was broken in half and attached to two chains. “Owh that’s cute.”

“I really treasure our bond, I know things haven’t been the best lately with Lila and Hawkmoth, So I’m really thankful that we have stayed strong in these trying times.” Sabrina fiddled with her cuffs some more but lifted her head up to maintain eye contact. “I know soul bonds don’t always last forever but I hope that ours will be lasting.”

“Owh Brina.” Chloe took a shuddering breath as she let the warmth of their bond fill her up. She wrapped her arms around her oldest friend as tears slightly appeared. “Too lasting friendship. I love it.”

Sabrina hugged her back just as tightly if not more. She pulled back after a moment an hecked to make sure that Chloe hadn’t messed up her make up. Satisfied she asked cheerfully “Do you want to put it on?”

“Sure,” Chloe placed the box on her bed and picked up the two necklaces. She handed one to Sabrina and unclasped the one she had in her hand. “Turn around for me.”

Sabrina turned as she fiddled with the necklace in her hands as she always had more difficulty with small finicky clasps. A small smile graced her face as Chloe brought the necklace around the front then clasped it at the base of her neck. She turned around feeling proud to wear it. “Can you do the same please?”

Chloe turned and automatically bent at the knees to compensate for the height difference. She lifted up her hair out the way to make things easier. Sabrina did it swiftly so that she wouldn’t lose her grip on the clasp before she needed too. She smiled also when the clasp clicked, she let her drop and fixed the necklace to be on top of her collar. “It’s very cute Sabrina, thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” Sabrina chirped as she bounced in place, happy to see that she had chosen correctly and hadn’t needed to worry, again. “Shall we head to school now?”

“Let’s.” Chloe shook her head amused at Sabrina’s antics as she walked back over to her vanity to pick up her purse. She double checked on Poll to make sure she was safe and had her snacks for the two of them. Happy she returned back to Sabrina at the door and took her arm in hers. She felt like the day would be good.

The day was confusing and it wasn't good. Her frown kept deepening each time Adrien avoided looking at her, purposefully. He had been doing the same with Marinette and Nino so it wasn’t just her. She huffed when she couldn’t find him at lunch time but she was glad to see that he was happy afterwards even though he was still avoiding eye contact. 

She was going to nag him at the end of the day till Nino had come up to her. He rubbed his cap and looked like he was going to regret asking her something. She decided to cut to chase “What you wanting Ninny?”

Nino puffed his cheek a little “I was wondering if you could help me since i’m not fully knowledgeable of the subject.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow at that. “Oh, what could i possibly know?”

“Self pampering?” He titled his head at that as he wasn’t sure if that was the right word or not. “The face masks and medi pedi stuff?” 

“Owh summer child.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a dramatic sigh of disappointment. “You have much to learn.”

Nino swatted her hands off his shoulders with a snorted laugh. “Care to help then owh majestic one?” 

She sighed in a put off manner as she checked her nails as she gave him the side eye, though her voice didn’t hide her amusement in the situation. “I suppose I could.”

“I would be indebted to your kindness.” He gave a slight bow that he had seen Adrien do many times before when interacting with Chloe. Despite not being as close as the others he felt he had a pretty good rhythm with the heiress over the years. 

“And don’t you forget it.” Chloe smirked as her eyes brightened with mischief. She turned her head over to the left and called her oldest friend over. “Sabrina! Come and raid the spa supplies with us!”

“Coming!” Sabina finished her talk with Ms Mendeleiev quickly then jogged over to her and Nino. “I was running low on supplies so I’d be more than happy too, do you think they have those feet socks that help peel skin off? Dad’s feet have been really bad lately so think he would benefit from a feet day the next time he’s off.” 

“Too much information Brina.” Chloe fake blanched at the thought of Roger’s feet. “We’ll get him a box if you never mention them again.”

Sabrina giggled a little at that and gestured to Nino. “So what kind of stuff are we looking for?”

“Erm…” Nino suddenly found himself nervous as the two girls took his arm in theirs and pretty much was dragging him in the direction of Chloe’s home. He really wasn’t expecting much other than just advice. “Just the basics I don’t really have a lot of money but I wanted to do something nice for Als.” 

“I believe the girls have fully stocked the place, so they’ll be plenty to choose from.” Chloe tilted her head as she pursed her lips in thought. She took out her phone and pressed the speed dial for the spa. A couple of rings and the person picked up that Chloe recognised. “Bonnie! Me and two of my friends are coming to raid your supplies, do you think you could help us make up a box for Sabrina’s father for his feet and a full pamper box for Nino’s girlfriend please?”

“I’ll be on stand by blondie, you know where to find me.”

“Be there in a few!” Chloe clicked off and moved quicker that the other two had trouble keeping up. It wasn’t often that she asked for help and she definitely didn’t want to keep the girls at the spa waiting. 

Bonnie and her girls were the ones that she had spent most of her childhood around when her parents were busy or she didn't have playdates with Adrien and or Sabrina. The spa was the place to be as it sated her curiosity of why her mother liked to be pampered and made up. The girls were kind enough to teach her tips and tricks throughout the years that Chloe could pretty much have a certificate in any spa related areas. 

Nino was glad when he was finally let go but kept close to the girls as they walked to the spa area. “Hey Bee, I’m grateful but I really don’t have the money for the grand experience and I really only was expecting advice on what to get.”

Chloe ignored him by waving her hand in a shooing manner as they walked through the area, She waved to the workers that she recognized and judged the newbies with a raised brow. She would need to come back later to see if they were up to snuff. 

Sabrina giggled at Nino’s dismayed face. She squeezed his arm gently to get his attention. “Just go with it Nino. She’s like this with all her friends.”

“I’ve been aware.” He vaguely remembered when they were younger of Marinette’s sudden upgrade in wardrobe. Nino had barely been included to begin with but there was a small shift that he started getting small things at birthdays that he returned the gesture but he never quite got as pampered as Marinette did. “I just… didn’t expect to get to this level you know?” 

“Welcome to the pampered side.” Sabrina said jokingly as dragged him to where Chloe was talking to a colourful haired lady. She beamed as she got closer. “Hi Bonnie! Have you been on a mermaid kick lately?”

“Maybe just a tad.” Bonnie chuckled as she ran a hand through her ocean colored hair highlighted with silvers and pinks. She clapped her hands together when Chloe gave the go ahead. “So since you all are here, have a look around, each section is tagged with what body part you can use it for. Any questions on a product and i’ll be happy to help out.”

The next half hour the trio looked through the products and asked Bonnie for help every so often. Though Chloe took the lead for the most part by pointing out certains items that would help with Alya’s skin type, hair products, masks, nails, hands and feet. She was making sure that nothing was left unchecked and it had Nino worry his lip between his teeth. 

“Chloe?”

She made a non committal sound as she placed another item into Alya’s box before turning towards him. She waited for him to continue. 

“I really can’t thank you enough for helping me with this but I really can’t afford it.”

Chloe tilted her head as she frowned as she thought she had said earlier. “You're not paying for it Nino.”

“What?” Nino blinked stupefied, even though Sabrina seemed to imply it, he still didn’t really expect it. 

“Ninny.” Chloe rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over, Having a non bonded was confusing at the best of times. but after a thought it made Nino all the more special. “You’re my friend Nino. I do what I can for my friends. We’ve known each other for so long, I know you wouldn’t be one to use me for money or connections, so I consider you my friend.”

“Bee…” He smiled softly and it reminded her of the way he looked at Marinette or Adrien when they had done something kindly unexpected. One of affection and admiration. She wondered if she gave them a look like that at any point. “I consider you my friend too.”

She felt herself getting a little choked up that she looked away to gather herself.She cleared her throat as she looked through the box to see if there was anything missing. “Let’s get this over with so I can get to Marinette’s to drill Adrikins for information on why he was so weird today.”

Nino let their conversation change with a laugh “Yea he been a bit weird today hasn’t he.”

“He’s hiding something I can tell.” Chloe added a few more things to the box with the help of Nino and they decorated it with supplies that Bonnie had left them. “But a secret he wants to tell us, something is stopping him though.”

Nino brushed his shoulder against hers in a supportive manner. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

She nudged him back with her own shoulder with a chuckle.

Sabrina smiled at seeing Chloe happy with a friend. Sabrina had others that she could hang out with but Chloe had always seemed to have a bubble around her to keep people away. She sighed lightly when she walked over and hated to break the camaraderie. She held her fathers parcel tightly to her chest. “Sorry guys, I have to head home if I want to get dad’s dinner finished in time for him being home.”

“No worries, we were just going to head over to Mar’s anyways to get information out of Adrien anyways.” Nino placed his finger on top of the parcel for Chloe to tie the bow. 

Bow done Chloe used a pair of scissors to curl the ribbons with a flourish before waving Sabrina off. “You got what you needed for your dad and yourself?”

“Yup, Bonnie was kind enough to make a little box for me too.” Sabrina smiled as she started walking backwards. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, bye Bonnie!”

“See you!” Bonnie chipped in as the other two said their goodbyes. She walked over with a couple more boxes with names on them. “I’m going to send these up to your room for when you next decide to have a spa day with your friends. Save you a phone call.” 

“Thank you Bonnie,” Chloe scanned to see it was her bonded names with the addition of Nino. “I’ll be sure to say to daddy that you need a pay rise or a paid vacation when I next see him.” 

“Owh you don’t need to do that blondie dear.” She patted Chloe’s head with motherly affection that had Chloe yearn for more. “Though a holiday to see the red sea sounds exciting, ooo maybe the places with the volcanic mud baths! I could see if we could replicate it here for our more adventurous customers.”

“Sounds like a delightful time. I’ll let him know as a suggestion.” Chloe hugged the woman goodbye and dragged Nino away with Alya’s pamper box. Her feelings were all over the place that she felt that she had to rush herself out of there before she felt like she was drowning. She didn’t stop till she felt Nino’s hand slip into hers and gave it a squeeze.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked calmly as the two of them stopped next to one of Adrien’s model billboards outside the hotel. 

“It’s ridiculous…” She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. She only ever held hands with Adrien but it didn’t feel odd to hold Nino’s it just that she didn’t feel that ready for it. “Not ready to spill all the beans just yet.” 

“I get cha.” Nino said reassuringly as he could. He was at a bit of a loss to do in a way of comfort as others had responded well to small touches. He was grateful when she initiated a shoulder bump again and took note for next time that short touches were what worked for Chloe instead of prolonged ones. “Let’s get your mind off it and bug Adrien shall we?”

She gave a hesitant smile as they started walking towards Marinette’s place. Her hesitation slowly changed to determination as they drew closer to Marinette’s. Sorting out what was wrong with Adrien took priority over her feelings for now.

After the encounter at Marinette’s, Chloe decided it would be best to have dinner by herself in her room. She tore of tufts of honeyed muffins and shared it between Pollen and herself as she was a bit dazed over what happened. “He has a heartmate…”

“Having a heartmate while so young is a delightful experience, owh such a sweet gentle love connection he has.” Pollen nommed happily on her muffin piece.

“hmm.” Chloe sunk deeper into her sofa that she had curled up upon. She was happy for him but she also couldn’t help a bit of dread that washed over her like a thin blanket. 

Her parents were school sweethearts, she saw the pictures of them happy and inlove and could tell when it hit a turning point. When she was born. Her father kept telling her it was just an unfortunate coincidence when her mother got the job offer to take over style magazine but she couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault when her parents fell out of love. 

“Chloe?” Pollen floated in front of her chosen worriedly. She could see a look in her choosen’s eyes and she didn’t like it. “Are you lost?” 

Chloe looked to Pollen and it eased the look slowly away as she smiled a little at the bee. Her little guiding bee. “I’ll be found… one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually expect for Chloe and Nino to have this sort of friendship but I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! it helps with motivation.
> 
> Please and thank you! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
